Traveling To Hokkaido
by Chaque-chan
Summary: Two trains. One transfer


_'How boring it is to travel by train,'_ thought a certain blond who was sitting in the middle of the row of seats of said transport. He was leaning his elbow against the metal frame of the window, his chin on the palm of his hand and his eyes on the landscape that the trip was giving him. His left knee was flexed and rested on the blue seat upholstery, occupying the space next to him.

He was traveling to Hokkaido to meet one of his friends, who was waiting there because he had won two days in those hot springs with everything paid.

Kise Ryouta was not very fond of peaceful places. If he had to be honest, he was born to be a city boy, someone frivolous, who had a good time as long as he had a night out at a karaoke or bar. His work as a model had always kept him busy, traveling from set to set, wearing the most expensive clothes and meeting people as fun and frivolous as he.

But when he was invited to take a couple of days at the hot springs, he really weighed it seriously.

He talked to his manager about it and he had said that there was no problem, because the blonde had nothing to do during that week. In addition to telling him that it would do him no harm to get away from the uncontrolled Tokyo city: with his people always in a hurry and moving from here to there, the noise of buses and cars polluting the environment and flickering lights that did not stop a only second.

'I suppose it will do my body good to rest a little,' Ryouta thought as he took a long breath and sat up properly as he had grown tired of looking at the same green landscape through the glass.

He leaned his head against the back of the seat and closed his eyes for a moment, letting himself be carried away by the characteristic noises of the train: the wheels turning on the rails or the minimum chatter of the few people who were traveling at that moment.

He wanted to listen to some music but he remembered that he had left his hearing aids on his bedside table. Sometimes he was surprised at how stupid he could be.

The train stopped at a station that, to the surprise of the model, was practically overflowing with people. You could see the rows of people reaching the wall of the station building, squeezing their backs against the cold wood.

The swell of passengers advanced like an avalanche and quickly found himself locked between two passengers: a young girl with her baby in her arms and a rather sturdy man wearing a black suit and a briefcase on his lap

 _'You do not have to crush me, there's plenty of room for everyone.'_ , he thought something annoying as he stirred in her place to accommodate his thighs in his seat and be even more comfortable than he was.

As there were no available seats, several passengers ended up standing in front of the crowded seats, taking the gray handrails that were almost above their heads. Suddenly, a huge figure in worn blue jeans, a white sweater with a v-neck and a black leather jacket, stood in front of Kise and stretched his arms to place his white and red Tommy Hilfiger handbag over the grids that were a little higher than his head. Unwittingly, the young man's knee brushed against the blond's, and the latter was startled a little by this unexpected contact.

—I am sorry. —he almost whispered as he realized his action.

—N-No problem, okay. —the blonde replied, embarrassed, then looked down. The brunette nodded and pulled his blue cell phone from his jean's pocket to attach the huge white and blue headphones he had hanging from his neck and bring the earbuds to his ears to start enjoying the music that those were providing.

Kise looked up again and could see that the young man was wearing black-framed sunglasses. Above them were fine, electric blue eyebrows that were somewhat puckered, perhaps naturally, for it might be noted that the bluehaired had strong, masculine features, but they were attractive in every way. Especially for Ryouta who could not take his eyes off that boy at any time until the ring of the train rang.

—We regret to report that the train has been stopped for a few minutes because of the passage of a freighter train approaching in the opposite direction. When the train gets out of our way, we will move forward again. Know how to apologize for the inconvenience caused. —said a female voice through the speakers, which were positioned on the roofs of the carriages.

After that message several complaints could be heard from the mouths of the passengers. Especially those who were in a hurry to reach their destination and now they were stranded there, not knowing when they would advance again, since the Japanese freight trains were much longer than the common ones, so they could take up to an hour until the train was completely gone.

—Sorry. —said a voice above Kise. The man looked up, tilting his head a little to face the owner of such a grave voice . —What happened?

The blond froze for a moment, for he did not expect the stranger to whom he had been staring for a few minutes to have spoken to him. He began to feel a little nervous and unwillingly stammered at the beginning of his explanation.

—Th-The train stopped by a freighter train that will pass right now. —said the model with a smile full of shame. He could feel the blood suddenly rising on his face, lighting his cheeks to the fullest. The dark-haired man nodded.

—Thank you. —he answered dryly but with a smile on his face that showed all his perfect white teeth. Then he put his headphones on again and fixed his eyes on the window in front of him, moving his head and his right foot to the sound of the music he was listening to.

Again the blond squatted down and looked at his trembling hands between his knees in an effort to calm the anxiety that seemed so strange to him. He frowned because he could not understand why he felt like this just because that big boy had spoken to him.

But the thing that shook him most was the smile that showed him after thanking him. I've never seen a smile so perfect, so cute, so ... _sexy_.

' _But what are you thinking, idiot?'_ he challenged himself with annoyance as he shook his head to get rid of those thoughts that had occupied his mind so strangely.

He was a man, a very well educated and friendly. He liked to get along with everyone and enjoy all the pleasures life could give him. But the greatest pleasure he enjoyed was the one a woman gave him when he settled between her legs.

He was heterosexual. He could not understand how a male body could give him pleasure in some way.

He was not homophobic. What's more, he had several co-workers —other models— who had a male partner at his side, and enjoyed spending time with them, since he had never been a person to judge the rest by his sexual orientation, religion or other preferences. Everyone, according to him, was free to live his life as he pleased and liked. As long as they were happy, he would not take part.

But now those beliefs were in doubt. For seeing the profile of the dark man, that virile chin, where small dark beauties loomed, threatening to become a beard, and to see that imposing posture made him shudder to the point of feeling a slight heat in his crotch.

Rather than begin to judge homosexuals, he was beginning to judge himself for having strange thoughts toward a man he did not even know and with whom he had exchanged no more than two sentences in a row.

He took a deep breath, intent on keeping his composure, and closed his eyes, relaxing his shoulders and back, his arms and hands still between his knees. He focused again on the sounds of his surroundings and as he sharpened his ear he could distinguish the rhythm that the tan was listening.

 _'He's listening to rock.'_ Although it was something to be expected, by the way of dress and the almost feline aura that surrounded him.

He sharpened his sense of hearing a little more and could recognize that the rhythm, those notes that formed a song, was nothing more nor less than a song of his favorite band.

He pressed his lips together to contain a cry of emotion that was threatening to put him in shame among all those people. Again he lifted his head and thought he saw the eyes of the man staring at him fixedly, as if he were fully aware of each and every one of his reactions. He blushed and he felt the pressure exerted by that look he was receiving, but he did not care. He continued to concentrate on admiring the virile leather-faced figure in front of him.

The train pulled out of nowhere-giving the passengers a little tug- and again the landscape began to move from the other side of the window, causing the blue haired man to return his gaze to him.

Kise made a pout internally for being replaced by boring trees but she relaxed a little as she stopped feeling that dense pressure on her golden eyes. He began to stare at the various people who were sharing the car with him until he stopped at a little boy of no more than fifteen years who reminded him of his best friend.

His best friend.

That thought startled him, reminding him that he had not told Kuroko that he had already taken the train, at least half an hour ago.

He had arranged to meet him at the Sapporo station, but before he had to tell him when he had left from Tokyo and give him information from time to time when the train was to be found by the peliceleste. For the model did not have the faintest idea where those hot springs were and the little one was there from the day before, since his parents were residents in that area.

—Fuck. —he mumbled under his breath as he maneuvered his body and hands to try to pull his cell phone from the pockets of his tight Calvin Klein.

He grunted for a few moments, taking the eyes of the people around him, for he was making strange movements to take the device, until finally he had it in his fingers. In it he wrote that it was a little more than half an hour ago that he had taken the train and that he was ...

Where was he?

He shook his head desperately, trying to make out some sign that gave him the slightest clue as to where the train was moving, but he could find nothing. He began to move his knees nervously as he felt helpless because he did not know where the rays were. He kept shaking his head until a hand touched his shoulder.

—We just passed Shin-Shirakawa. —said a rather hoarse voice. Kise looked up and again that tall, dark young man had spoken to her. This time he was crouched in his direction, his hand on his beige sweater and looking through those sunglasses, giving him a most seductive smile.

—Wh-What? —the blond asked, somewhat disengaged, to have the face of that pelavia so close to his, at least enough to inspect his features perfectly.

—I see you're looking all over. I figured you wanted to find out where the train was right now. —replied the one in the leather jacket, lifting his glasses, revealing closed eyes because of the smile on his face. Ryouta felt that he was running out of air at the sight of such a scene. He could feel a slight warmth rise up his neck to his cheeks to stand there and dye them red.

-Th-Thank you. —he nodded slightly, then sat properly in place and started typing nervously on his IPhone without having any idea what he was writing.

—No problem. —replied the other and again put on the sunglasses.

The model took a while to realize that he was just typing letters at random when the braking of the train made him come to reason. He looked up a moment and could see several people coming down at that station that had no idea what it was because he had not even heard the name that the brunette had said.

He desperately wiped out what he had written, (things like: 'asjhfyekabduiwen' or 'qyuwtwyrriqoei'). He glanced quickly at the sign indicating that he was at Kōriyama station. She sighed with relief, and now that the young woman with the baby in her arms was gone, she decided to move to her place to rest her head on the cold sheet that was part of the thin wall that separated one car from the other.

Suddenly, the brunette who was before him, also moved from the place where he was standing to be, again, in front of the blond, stretching his arm to move his bag and that it was right in front of his head. Kise raised a doubtful eyebrow at that action but did not give much importance.

When the train started again, it tried, in a disguised way, to observe the actions of the dark man who lay before him, as in the beginning of everything. A sense of nostalgia flashed through his mind as he realized that when he arrived at Shin-Aomori station, he would have to make a transshipment and he would not know if he would see the brown man again. Maybe he did not even go to the same place as him.

He sighed with resignation that he could not take anything, even if it was something that gave him a memory of that face that could not stop looking. Then something in his head clicked and he felt, exaggeratedly, the texture that the volume buttons created on the edge of his cell phone.

Of course! He could take a picture of him and show it to his best friend so he could see the hoy guy with whom he had shared the trip.

Just a moment.

 _'Hot?'_ the blonde thought confusedly as he realized the adjective he had used to describe the blue-haired one. _'But what is happening to you today?'_ He scolded himself, frowning with annoyance. Again I was having strange thoughts and the brunette was being the cause.

However, he had to admit, that boy was truly attractive, would be perfect as a model.

Again, something in his head clicked and he thought that it would not be bad idea to take a photo of that boy to send it to his manager and that this one decided if it was or not suitable for the work. After all, he might be doing the brunette a favor; Being a model was one of the funniest things that could happen to a young man, at least that's what Kise thought.

Somewhat enthusiastic about the idea that had just occurred to him, he took his cell phone and entered the camera application. I was going to talk to him, ask him to take a picture with him, but something inside made him cower. What if the boy rejected him? What if he looked crazy? His face was spinning around most of Tokyo, he could not risk a scandal that would soon appear in both the magazines and on the internet

 _'I could take one whitout him noticing'_ , he thought alternately as his hands trembled with anxiety. He knew that was not right, because it is a crime to do so, but he had already buried the idea of turning that model into a model and, when he could think of something, he would not stop until he succeeded. That was a great defect that he had to change immediately, he told himself as a reminder.

He made sure that the noise of his camera was not on and, placing himself in a strange pose on his seat, he focused perfectly on the figure of that tall boy who was in a pose more than promising for what was the modeling area.

With his hand carelessly placed in the worn blue jean pocket and his other hand tightly grasping the handrail to hold. His body was slightly bent forward and his hips slightly directed to one side, causing one of his legs to be flexed, showing perfectly the logo of the shoe brand he was wearing at that moment. His face was turned, showing the extension of his left profile, with his glasses a little fallen, leaving in sight the slight shine that his blue eyes gave off.

The blonde took a little pleasure in that shot, memorizing every recess that body was showing him, although it was in vain to do that, because he could see that photo as many times as he wanted, now that disinterested but masculine pose was going to be his for always. Without hesitation, he pressed the 'shoot' button on the screen of his cell phone.

But he forgot something important: the flash was on.

The bright white light illuminated in all its splendor the figure of the swarthy man who turned in surprise to realize that that blinding light came from the cell phone of the blond in front.

Ryouta's body froze instantly as he saw the glow and his cheeks were lit again, more than before, realizing the stupidity he had committed.

How could it be possible that he forgot to turn off the flash?!

With the amount of sunlight entering through the windows was more than enough to make a perfect and clear take of the anatomy of that boy. But now was not the time to think about it, precisely. He had to come up with an excuse quickly before that big boy jumped on him and broke his beautiful face.

He slowly lowered his device, which covered part of his face, and even with his cheeks lit, faced a blue and feline look that penetrated his pupils with much more pressure than before, giving him the feeling that he had gotten In a huge mess of which only a miracle would save him.

\- What did you do? the bluehaired boy asked, and Kise wished the train crashed into something at the same moment to avoid this embarrassing situation.


End file.
